Jokers Sister
by Audrey Whyte
Summary: Rachel, Bruce, and Penelope have been friends for a long time. Bruce and Penelope became friends when he hired her to be his personal assistant and she soon met Rachel. What happens when Penelope's past has come back to haunt her? Bruce/OC , Rachel/Harvey


My name is Penelope Napier. I work in Gotham at Wayne Enterprises as Bruce Wayne's secretary, though we are good friends. I'm at a banquet in Bruce's flat for Harvey Dent. I'm wearing a blue dress that goes to the floor and has one strap about 3" wide with a pair of silver high heels along with a silver clutch. My light brunette hair is curled at one side in a thick hair tie. My blue eyes pop out with the black eyeliner and smoky grey eye shadow.

I feel an arm slide into mine and I look up to see Bruce. I smile at him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I smiled. "Penelope, I'd like you to meet someone." He said smiling back. I nodded. "Penelope this is Harvey Dent and of course you know Rachel." He paused. "Harvey this is my secretary and good friend, Penelope Napier."

I smile at Harvey and shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you Harvey."

"The pleasure is all mine Penelope." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

I tuned to Rachel. "You look beautiful as always Rachel." I said and hugged her.

"So do you Penny, you're dress really brings out your eyes." She smiled.

All of a sudden the doors crash open and reveal a man with green hair, purple suit, and makeup caking his scared face, he was also known as the Joker but I had never seen him or heard his voice in person before.

He cocked his head and scanned the room landing on the champagne. "I could go for one of those." He said as his slid smoothly to the champagne table. A crowd was in a half circle looking at him, most in fear. He chugged the glass of champagne and threw it behind him, it hit the wall and it broke. He looked at the crowd watching him and he spotted Rachel. "Well what do we have here?" He smiled and slid towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the middle. He held a blade against her throat. "Now," he said licking him lips. "Where is the man of the hour?" Nobody said anything. "Harvey Dent?" He looked around. "No? Well then." He moved his arm that held the knife against her throat.

"Let her go." I said speaking up.

He whipped around and stood facing me. Looking straight into my eyes. I gasped. "Something wrong doll?" He smiled an awful looking grin.

"Let her go Jack." I said harshly as I stepped forward.

He looked with interest at me. "Well I haven't heard that name in a long time. _Penny." _He licked his lips.

"You need to go _Jack._" I said angry. "And without her."

He frowned and whimpered. Then he laughed out loud. "You don't have control over me anymore Penelope. That ended a _looooong_ time ago." He licked his lips.

"Then leave her and take me instead." I said. I became impatient waiting for an answer. "I know you've always wanted to kill me _Jackie_." He nodded. "Now here is your chance."

"Fine I accept your offer." He released Rachel and threw her at me.

"Penelope, please don't do this. He doesn't have me anymore, you don't have to go with him." Rachel pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

She ran up and hugged me. I felt something slide into my hand, I looked down to see a taser. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest holding a knife to my throat.

"You never change Jack." I said smugly. "And that's how you're stupid." I turned on the taser and shot at him with it.

He shook violently and fell to the floor still shaking. He laughed and sat up his hair a mess. He got up and wiped off his suit. "You missed!" He cackled and grabbed me and put a knife to my throat. He pulled me towards the window, pulled out a gun and shot at it.

"Let her go." A gruff voice said.

Jack turned us around and saw the Batman, and then all of a sudden I was hanging 20 floors above the ground. My feet just touching the floor. Jack looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Now Batman, I don't know if I really want to. You see, I've wanted this one dead for a very _very _long time."

I struggled to speak but I did eventually. "Now Jackie, would you really want to kill your own sister." I said in a gruff voice from the lack of oxygen since Jack had his hand around my throat.

He thought for a moment. "You know, I really think that I _do_ want you _dead_." He licked his lips. "Goodbye Penelope, I hope you rot in hell." He licked his lips and laughed. Then he dropped me to my death. I closed my eyes and waited for my death to come. I felt arms around me and I opened my eyes to see Batman. I let in a shaky breath and leaned my head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his gruff voice.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, can we go back up there? I want to kick his ass." He looked at me strangely. "Or maybe just watch you kick his ass."

He nodded and pushed a button on his belt and the wire pulled us up. He held onto me and swung into the window.

I looked over to Jack, he watched us and his eyes widened. "Hey Jack, you _missed._" I mocked him.

He growled angrily and went to attack me but Batman got in the way and punched him in the face. Jack stumbled back and tackled Batman making him where Batman had once stood and Batman where Jack stood. Jack had quickly backed up towards the window.

"This is where I leave you." He looked up to see a helicopter and opened his arms and fell backwards.

Looking out the window you could see a helicopter with a ladder, and hanging from the ladder was no one other than Jack, no _Joker. _I turned around to thank Batman for saving me but to my avail he was gone. I saw Rachel standing in a corner with Harvey crying. I walked over and smirked at Harvey his eyes widened, I guess he hadn't seen my entrance with Batman, probably trying to calm Rachel down.

"Rachel." He spoke in a soft voice. She looked up at him. "Look." He said as he pointed at me.

She turned around and she looked relieved. She ran up to me and hugged me sobbing. I hugged her back gently but hard as if letting her know I was really there. I looked up at Harvey. "Where's Bruce?" I asked him.

"I don't know. All I remember is feeling a pain in the back of my head and I blacked out. I woke up just before the Joker threw you out the window." He explained.

I nodded my head and let out a shaky breath. Rachel looked at me funny.

"Are you alright Pen?" Rachel asked me.

I let out another breath. "Yeah, I'm just so lucky Batman arrived in time." Rachel punched me in the arm, hard. "Ouch, what'd you do that for?"

"For being so stupid, why the hell would you go with him in the first place?" She yelled at me.

"I know it was stupid, but I don't like when people threaten my friends." I said.

"And two more questions. One why did you call him Jack? And two, how did he know your name." Rachel questioned me, I felt like I was being interrogated.

"He's my brother. Jack Napier."

Meanwhile…

Bruce sat in the Batbunker his head in his hands. One of his most trusted friends_ and _his secretary was the sister of his arch enemy. He didn't know if he could trust her anymore. But she seemed to not be a fan of her brother. Seeing as she wanted him to kick her brothers' ass he could trust her as a friend and a secretary, but she couldn't know about him being Batman. He thought back to when he saved her.

_Flashback_

_He jumped out of the window and caught her, sending up the grappling hook. He heard her let out a shaky breath and then she leaned her head against his chest._

"_Are you okay?" He asked in his gruff voice._

_She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, can we go back up there? I want to kick his ass." He looked at her strangely, disapproving. "Or maybe just watch you kick his ass." She bargained with him._

_He nodded and pushed a button on his belt and the wire pulled us up. He held onto her and swung into the window._

_She looked over to Joker and mocked him saying, "Hey Jack, you missed."_

_End Flashback_

He smiled and decided someday when he could fully trust her he would tell her about his secret identity but for now, he would just have to wait.


End file.
